


Forgive and Forget

by XFangHeartX



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Depression, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Reconciliation, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since the invasion of the Storm King, and Tempest Shadow (formerly known as Fizzlepop Berrytwist) is trying to adjust back to life in Canterlot. It's not easy, but it seems that two old friends of hers might just be able to help. The question is...can Tempest forgive them? And do they forgive her?





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> My Little Pony © Hasbro and Lauren Faust

 It was a peaceful, sunny day in Canterlot. The resident ponies were walking through the streets, taking part in minor chitchat and shopping around in the marketplace. However, ponies were not the only things flocking the streets, for among them were the large, burly creatures that made up the Storm King's army, but instead of being the snarling, ferocious, spear-wielding beasts that had invaded Canterlot, 2 weeks ago, they seemed kinder, friendlier, and more gentle.  
  
 Among them was a pug-faced, hedgehog-like creature, who served a sponge cake to Lyra Heartstrings.  
  
 "Here you go," said Grubber. "Come again!"  
  
 "Thank you!" Lyra answered as she walked away with her cake.  
  
 Yes, life in Canterlot had relatively returned to normal after the Storm King's invasion. The Storm Creatures had found new ways to adjust to their life, here. Some had even gotten jobs like shopkeeping and welcoming visitors and tourists. Grubber even got a job as a pastry chef, which was actually something he had always wanted to do.  
  
 However...not everyone was adjusting very well. As Grubber prepared to close up for the day, he glanced up at a condominium with slight concern.  
  
 "...I wonder how she's doing," he said.  
  
XXX  
  
 Everything was so quiet in the condo...lonely, depressed...just like the pony living in it.  
  
 Tempest Shadow (real name, Fizzlepop Berrytwist) lied on her sofa, staring out the window. She didn't know why, but she felt like something was just...weighing her down. She didn't feel like getting up and doing much of anything. She just couldn't understand why.  
  
 She sighed as she raised her head up and looked up at the suit of black armor that was hanging in her closet, then glanced down at her flank, which bore a cutie mark that looked like a raspberry and a pink bubble.  
  
 "...What's wrong with me?" she asked as she lied her head on the pillow.  
  
 Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
 "Tempest? Hello?"  
  
 Tempest looked to the door before she got off the sofa and headed to the door, which she opened to reveal Princess Twilight Sparkle, who greeted her with a friendly smile.  
  
 "Hi, Tempest," Twilight said.  
  
 "...Hello," Tempest whispered as she looked away from her.  
  
 "Can I come in?" Twilight asked.  
  
 "You may," Tempest answered, allowing the purple alicorn inside, although the door remained open. "So...what brings you all the way here?"  
  
 "I just thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing," said Twilight. "So...how are things?"  
  
 A pause came before Tempest heaved a sigh.  
  
 "It's...been hard," she said as she turned and walked toward a window, looking outside to see the resident ponies walking by the streets. "I mean...I'm grateful to you and the other princesses for giving me and the Storm Creatures another chance. They all look so happy. Even Grubber looks happy...but...I can barely bring myself to get out of bed in the morning."  
  
 "I think it might be because you feel guilty about what happened, two weeks ago," Twilight speculated.  
  
 "...That could be it," Tempest replied, "but...it might also be more than that."  
  
 "How do you figure?" asked Twilight.  
  
 "...I feel like I don't have a purpose, anymore," Tempest answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I mean...I know it was wrong, but...when I was the commander of the Storm King's army, I felt empowered...like I could do anything! But now...I...I don't know what I'm supposed to do next with my life."  
  
 "...I see," Twilight said. "Well, it can happen to anypony...even you."  
  
 "So what am I going to do?" asked Tempest, sadly.  
  
 Another pause came, but then Twilight smiled at her before she turned to head to the door.  
  
 "W-where are you going?" Tempest asked.  
  
 "I brought a couple of ponies who might be able to help you," said Twilight as she opened the door all the way. "You can come in, now!"  
  
 Soon after she said this, two unicorns, a mare and a stallion, entered the room. The mare had a teal coat with long, white hair with golden yellow streaks, and her cutie mark consisted of a sparkling waterfall...and her belly had a bit of a noticeable bulge to it. As for the stallion, his mane and tail were short-cut and dark blue, and he had a cyan coat while his cutie mark consisted of a blue, sparkling star. Tempest gaped at the two before she approached them, and even rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
 "...Crystal Cascade?" asked Tempest. "Cobalt Star? W-what are you two doing here?"  
  
 "Hello, Fizzlepop," the stallion, Cobalt Star, greeted. "Princess Twilight brought us here to see you."  
  
 "I thought that maybe you could reconnect with your old friends," Twilight said. "Maybe it can help you get out of this slump that you're in."  
  
 "At first, we had a hard time being convinced to come see you," said the mare, Crystal Cascade, "but...when Twilight told us why you did what you did...well..."  
  
 Tempest felt her heart sink before she turned away in shame.  
  
 "I...I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I...I was just so upset and angry...and I was so obsessed with getting my horn back, I was willing to believe anything or anyone! ...Even someone like the Storm King."  
  
 "You're not solely to blame!" Cobalt argued. "...It's our fault, too."  
  
 "Cobalt-" Tempest started.  
  
 "No, Fizzlepop, he's right," said Crystal. "We were terrible friends to you. None of this would have happened if we hadn't made you go into that Ursa Minor cave!"  
  
 "We were more worried about a toy that could've easily been replaced," Cobalt added. "You could've lost more than just your horn...you could've lost your life."  
  
 "...You guys..." Tempest whispered while Twilight silently stood by.  
  
 "And when you did survive," Crystal continued, "instead of supporting you when you needed us the most, we ran from you, like you were a monster! It was because of our childish foolishness that you joined up with the likes of the Storm King!" She then sniffled as her eyes began to well up with tears, which caused Cobalt to wrap his foreleg around her and nuzzle her face. "We should've considered how you were feeling instead of thinking about ourselves!"  
  
 "What Crystal is trying to say," Cobalt began, "is that we forgive you for everything that happened...but do you forgive us, Fizzlepop?"  
  
 Tempest stared at the two unicorns while Twilight stood by, glancing back and forth between them. After what seemed like hours, Tempest suddenly threw her forelegs around Cobalt and Crystal and pulled them both into an embrace. The two blinked in surprise for a moment, but then they smiled as they both hugged her back.  
  
 "Of course I forgive you...!" Tempest whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "You two will always be my best friends!"  
  
 "...Thank Celestia for that," Cobalt chuckled, he and Crystal also having teary eyes. Even Twilight sniffled and wiped her eyes at the touching sight. However, the moment was short-lived, for Crystal suddenly gasped as she backed away and sat down on her haunches, putting her hooves to her belly.  
  
 "Crystal!" Cobalt exclaimed.  
  
 "Oh, I'm fine, Coby," Crystal assured. "It was just a kick. I guess the little one got a little excited."  
  
 "W...what did you say...?" Tempest asked.  
  
 "Oh...right," Crystal said. "I was gonna surprise you."  
  
 "First off," Cobalt began, "Crystal and I are married...and..."  
  
 "...We're having a baby," Crystal added with a warm smile.  
  
 "That's...that's incredible!" Tempest exclaimed. "How far along are you?"  
  
 "Oh, the baby will be due in another month," Crystal answered. "In fact...that's another reason we're here."  
  
 "Fizzlepop," Cobalt began, "if it's okay with you...we would love for you to be the baby's godmare."  
  
 Tempest's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly bugged right out of her skull, while Twilight soon joined her side.  
  
 "Well?" the Princess of Friendship inquired. "What do you think, Tempest?"  
  
 A pause...but then Tempest smiled and said "I'd be honored to."  
  
 "Thank you, Fizzlepop," said Crystal with a kind smile. "This means so much to us."  
  
 "I'm so glad we came here," Cobalt added. "I feel...lighter."  
  
 "Me, too," Tempest replied before she looked to Twilight. "Thank you...Twilight."  
  
 "It was my pleasure," Twilight replied...while her cutie mark blinked.  
  
 "How would you all like to stay for tea?" asked Tempest.  
  
 "Oh, tea sounds lovely!" Cobalt answered. "Oh, but Crystal can't have tea."  
  
 "I'm actually kind of hungry," said Crystal. "Do you have any ice cream? And pickles? Oh, and lilac flowers?"  
  
 "...Huh?" Tempest asked in confusion and slight disgust.  
  
 "Trust me," Cobalt whispered, "don't ask."  
  
 "...I'll see what I can do," answered Tempest.  
  
 With that, she and her old friends headed to the kitchen. As they did, Twilight smiled after them before she looked out the window.  
  
 "Friends will always forgive each other," she said, "come what may."


End file.
